The Smiling Two-Bit
by tuff-when-needed-johnny
Summary: What happens when The Curtis Gang and The Red Queen Gang get stuck in 2013! Find out what happens when Two-Bit discovers YouTube... (The title is a "code" from the story.)


They all have to say things in a specific accent- their's and the other characters' names and at least 1 phrase was the deal.

Their Nicknames-

Bullet= Tweedle Dee (Arabian)

Danny= Tweedle Dum (Egyptian)

Gracie= The Hatter (Scottish)

Switchblade= March Hare (Irish)

Two-Bit= Cheshire Cat (Scottish)

Johnny= White Rabbit (British)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you filming this?" Gracie asked.

"I got a new camera." Two-Bit said, proudly.

"Oh ok..."

"Now just act normal... I really don't know what to do..."

"How 'bout a joke?"

"AHA! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! You shall tell me a joke! Ah! Geneous!"

XXXXXXXXXXXvideo-oneXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracie was giggled.

"Aaaaaaand- stop giggling... take four." Two-Bit said.

"Okay, what did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why he wouldn't share any of his toys?" she said while giggling, trying to hold back laughs.

"Ohnonono. No, that sounded like this-" Two-Bit started talking in a heavy "monster voice", it sounded like a monster with a retainer, he make that heavy "sh" sound- "It sounded like- OKAEY! WHAT DID THE YOUNG SCHRIMP SCHAY WHEN HIS MOM SCHAID HE WADNT SCHARING-OF HISCH TOYSCH!?"

Gracie broke down laughing as soon as he said okay.

"Try it again, but more you-like!"

"Okay! Oh my God" Gracie managed, gasping for breath.

"Try one more time."

"Okay!" she said still laughing.

"Okay? Ready? Take thirty-two."

Gracie giggled. "Okey!"

"Say it. Action!"

"Okay! What did the young shrimp say-"

"WHAT DID THE YOUNG SCHRIMP SCHAY?!"

Gracie started laughing again.

"It sounded like- WHAT DID... THE YOUNG... Shcrimp, shcay." he said in a lower voice.

"I really can't, I can't... I can't do this..." she laughed.

"Alright, try it. Take- take Ooooh..."

"Just to let you know-"

"Take- take W."

Gracie laughed.

"Go!"

"Okay, what did the young shrimp say-"

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXvideo-twoXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah!"

The camera fell.

"Hiiiiii! It's The Hatter!" Gracie said in a Scottish accent. She crossed her eyes.

"And Cheshire Cat!" Two-Bit said in his Scottish accent.

"Sooo..." Two-Bit picked up the lip gloss.

"I will be putting makeup on The Hatter..." he said in the same accent. "I have no idea what this is..."

He put it down and picked up mascara, and opened it.

"Eyebrows..."

"If you think thats what thats for this is gonna be really interesting..."

"Alright..." Two-Bit laughed, picking up a spray bottle. He squirted some on his hand and started rubbing it on her face.

"Please explain what you're doing." Gracie said, smiling.

"Oh, well, ya gotta put this, um," he looked at the bottle. "Fake tan..." he laughed.

Gracie giggled. "Fake tan?"

"I know my stuff alright?" he smiled.

Two-Bit squirted some across her chin.

"Oh my God," Gracie breath laughed, trying to keep a straight face.

Two-Bit rubbed it in with his index finger.

"Oh sorry it's on your mouth." he laughed.

He took a makeup sponge and patted her mouth.

"AH! COLD!" she laughed.

Two-Bit started rubbing the side of her face with the sponge.

When he got to her law line, he kissed her cheek, which made Gracie giggle.

"Cheshire!" she gasped in the Scottish accent.

"Alright so now we've done the basics, which is-" he read off the bottle, "Blackberry-vanilla perfume..."

Gracie threw her head back, laid down on the floor, and laughed.

"Woops..." Two-Bit said, picking up a small plastic tube and looking closely at it.

"These don't even say what they do..."

He opened it and put some on his fingers.

"This nice pink thing... goes on your eyelids..."

Gracie's jaw dropped, smiling.

"Judging by that reaction..." he smiled, rubbing it on her eyelids. "Actually that looks alright..."

Gracie showed the camera her eyelid.

"So far he's put citrus lip gloss on my eyelids."

"Lip gloss?!" Two-Bit yelped, amazed.

"Yes." Gracie smiled.

She started laughing.

"You've never seen a tube of lip gloss before? Even I have!"

"What would I do with a tube of lip gloss?" Two-Bit said, unscrewing a cap. He looked at it carefully.

"This reminds me of eyebrows, so..."

Gracie held back a laugh and covered her mouth.

"What I'm doing here is giving her... a nice... touch on her eyebrows..."

Gracie giggled.

"One eyebrow done... aaaand there..."

Gracie looked at her "reflection" on the camera.

She laughed.

"Alright, next..."

Two-Bit showed the camera a brush and a small, round box.

"This is um... yeah..."

He brushed the powdery substance all over Gracie's face.

She looked at the camera.

"Oh, my God... I look like... Jacob Black's dad from Twilight..."

"Here."

Two-Bit held up a black pencil and started outlining Gracie lips.

"Look."

Gracie laughed when she looked at the camera. Two-Bit had done the top first.

"Good... good- good job," she smiled.

He did the bottom lip.

"Done?" Gracie asked.

Two-Bit nodded.

Johnny walked in.

Gracie looked at the camera and laughed.

"You look hot." Johnny teased, smiling.

"MY TURN!" Gracie yelled. "Oh yeah... Bullet this is what happens when you give me makeup..." she smiled. "Now, come here Johnny." She took his hand and pulled him down.

"Me?!"

She popped the lipstick cap.

"Oh my Lord..." Johnny said.

Deep red lipstick.

Johnny looked at the camera and his jaw dropped. He face-palmed and fell back on the floor.

"Come here!" Gracie said.

She started using the eyebrow pencil around his eyes.

"Do my eyes pop?"

"They certainly do..." Gracie giggled.

Gracie opened a mascara tube and put it on Johnny.

"Your eyelashes look stunning darling..." she giggled.

"I'm done..." Gracie said.

"Did you apply blush?"

Gracie giggled and picked up the brush. She brushed his cheeks with the blush.

"Eye shadow?"

Gracie held back a laugh.

Light blue eye shadow...

"Five... four... three... two..."

Johnny whimpered.

"One..."

He sat up.

"Oh!" he laughed and fell backwards on the couch. "My Lord..." he groaned.

He sat back up and looked at the camera.

"Oh my God..."

Gracie laughed like crazy.

Johnny trying to hold back a laugh said, "I look hot." in a British accent. Gracie broke down laughing.

She laid her head on the couch arm and laughed, then picked her head up and managed- "You- you look wonderful dahling!"

Johnny got up. He came back wearing Gracie's tan trench coat, Feather's lavender high heels, and Mallo's orange purse.

Gracie gasped and broke into hysterics.

"Where's Dally?" Johnny asked.

"Bedroom... hey you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Gracie asked.

"Get his reaction on video?" Johnny asked.

Gracie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gracie was holding the video camera and Johnny knocked on the door.

They waited a couple seconds.

Johnny fought back a laugh.

Gracie giggled.

"Look at- look at yourself!" she whispered.

Johnny made a kissy face at the camera.

"Hello Dallas" Gracie said, in a feminine voice.

Johnny mouthed the words.

"Ho-ley Crap... Johnny?"

Dally burst out laughing.

He held onto the door handle but slowly sank, he kept laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXbloopersXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are here with Miss... Tweedle Dee..."

Bullet was sitting on a chair, playing with a beer bottle.

"Miss Tweedle!" Gracie said in a Scottish accent.

Bullet looked up, dropped the bottle, and waved.

"Uh huh?"

XXXXXXXX  
"So... tell me -" Cake got cut off.

"NONONONOHONO!" Gracie broke out.

XXXXXXXX

Cake threw down the cards.

"YOU CHEATED YOU SON OF A BUS DRIVER!" she yelled, trying not to smile.

"Yeah I cheated!" Steve said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXX

Feather walked to the mailbox, barefoot, and opened it. There was only one envelope. She opened the envelope and gasped. She ran inside.

"It's the story!" she yelled.

Feather walked to the front of the room with the papers. "WHAAA!" Mallo, Cake, and Gracie clapped and screamed.

She read the story.

XXX

"Stay gold, Stay gold..." Feather read.

"Dude are you crying?!" Mallo yelled.

"NO!" Cake yelled, getting up off the couch and running into the bedroom, her face was buried in her hands.

XXXXXXXX

"RUM-UH-NIN-ZAH-GAGEDYBLARG!" Gracie yelled in the Scottish accent, crossing her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey y'all, I'm Twed-... Duew-..."

Cake covered her face with her hands.

You could hear Gracie laughing from behind the camera.

"You're not a Tweedle!"

Bullet pushed Cake off the couch arm, both laughing.

"I was thinking about your name instead of thinking about mine!" Cake said, getting back on the couch.

"How can you forget name?" Gracie said.

"I don't knoooow!" Cake mumbled, her face in a pillow.

"It's The Queen of Hearts..." Bullet said. She looked up at the camera. "And you're recording this aren't you?"

"Yehes!" Cake said.

Gracie just laughed.

Cake got up and put her hand over the lens.

"Quit!" she said, still laughing.

XXXXXXXX

"HOORAH!" Switchblade said loudly.

XXXXXXXX

"Well it's-a- one for the money," Gracie sang.

"Two for the show," Switchblade sang.

"Three ta get ready," Bullet sang.

"NOW GO CAT GOOOO!" all three sang.

"I love my Tina," Darry said in a New York accent.

"Vanessa," Johnny joined in.

"And Gorgena," Steve joined in.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at, up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky!" Feather sang.

Gracie smiled.

"A very merry unbirthday to me!" Switchblade sang, in the British accent.

"To who?" Gracie sang.

"To me!"

"Oh you!"

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" Switchblade sang.

"Who me?" Gracie sang.

"Yes, you!"

"Oh, me!"

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea!

A very merry unbirthday to you!"

"What's an unbirthday?" Mallo asked.

"Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday," Gracie said.

"Imagine, just one birthday every year," Switchblade said.

"Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"

"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer," Switchblade said.

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" They both sang.

"To me?" Mallo sang.

"To you!" Gracie sang.

"A very merry unbirthday," they both sang.

"For me?" Mallo sang.

"For you!" Switchblade sang.

"Now blow the candle out my dear, and make your wish come true!" Gracie sang.

"A merry merry unbirthday to you!" they both sang.

XXXXXXXX

Feather and Pony were about to kiss when-

"WHAT-ER-YA-DOIN'?!" Bullet popped up from behind the couch, she said it in her Swedish accent.

XXXXXXXX

"IF YOU BELIEVE IN YOUR DREAMS YOU CAN MAKE THE WORLD COME TRUE! Wait... what?" Danny said in an Egyptian tone.


End file.
